1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landscaping tools and more particularly relates to a system and method for removing vegetation from soil.
2. Description of Related Art
Efficiently removing unwanted vegetation while minimally disturbing the surrounding area is a goal of any landscaper or landowner. The traditional method of weed removal—using one's hands—is an inefficient practice and often necessitates disturbing the soil where the vegetation lives. As such, various weed removal apparatuses have been developed to streamline this process.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporates by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
One example of a weed removal apparatus that seeks to minimally disturb the surrounding area is U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,966 to Shredl which discloses a weeder that utilizes rotating prongs to entangle weeds and break up the ground in which they live.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,736 to Hedgepeth discloses a weeder with a “three-tined head” that operates by inserting the middle prong into the ground and then rotating the weeder so that the sharp outer prongs loosen the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,118 to Cruz, Jr. discloses a weeder with “coil-shaped tines” that have sharp ends, which allows the tines to be inserted into the ground and then rotated to loosen the soil.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.